The Thestrals Gathering
by TheAmberGem22
Summary: The Thestrals are gathering and Harry takes a wander down to their feeding place to explore his curiosity, he meets someone down there and one thing leads to another...


**This is my first story, it is a one-shot and reviews are much appreciated, I take criticism with an open mind and I love to improve whenever possible, enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or creatures mentioned in this story.**

The view from the owlery window could have been considered as sad and grey, but the rain that poured down only made the Hogwarts grounds more beautiful. Harry watched as the pure white form of Hedwig flew further and further into the distance, he hadn't sent a letter with her but told her go and receive one. He didn't know who from, no-matter how many times he checked the small piece of square parchment held in his hand, the two words, "Send Hedwig" gave no clue. Harry had never asked Hedwig to receive a letter before without telling her where to go, but the magic of an owl is far greater than Harry cared to interpret and so he called her to him, she pecked him affectionately before taking flight into the falling rain.

Harry must have been watching her for a minute or two before seeing the tops of the tree's fluster as two giant leathery black creatures entered the vast trees out of sight. A smile creeped onto Harry's lips as he thought to himself how strangely alive the tree's must look to the others who could not see the creatures. The Thestrals Harry thought, must have found some poor creature to feed on, but couldn't help feel that something was wrong. Before he knew it Harry was rushing down from the owlery, through the many corridors of the ancient school and out into the grounds where he came to slow into a fast walk, the rain drenching him from head to foot in a matter of seconds. He passed Hagrid's hut and made a mental note to pay a visit to his great friend before the week was out. Harry came to a stop just outside the great forest and reached for his wand from his jean's pocket, he removed his glasses and pointed the wand towards his lenses, "Impervius," he spoke and then replaced his glasses on his head. The rain would not fall between the trees but there were many open spaces within the forest that allowed the falling water to seep through and create these magnificent spaces which would seem to be cut off from the rest of the world. Harry knew the path he would be taking and trudged through the trees with his hands firmly under his armpits as the damp clothes clung to his body and provided him no heat what so ever.

He walked for what seemed like no time at all before he saw the rain throwing itself into the open space where the trees separated to create the place Harry knew the Thestrals gathered to feed. As Harry's trainers began to seep with water he noticed through the trees the glistening backs of the skeleton like creatures gathering around what must be their prey, the giant bat like wings out stretched above their heads to protect from the rain. Harry began to creep further towards the open space where the beasts were gathered when he caught a glimpse of long blonde hair, now Harry knew Luna would visit the Thestrals often, but found it unusual for her to come out in the pouring rain. Harry edged forwards catching his foot on a small root, as it snapped the Thestrals strong wings flustered, their ears pricked up and the shining white eyes turned to face him. Luna's bright hair could be seen swishing behind the trees and out of sight, "Luna?" Harry called after her and began to follow where she ran, the Thestrals parted to allow him through and as Harry ran he could hear their strong wings beating as they took flight through the rain.

Harry's feet splashed through the damp mud as they followed Luna's trail, through the giant trees Harry ran until he came to a stop near a small stump, spinning his head to check all directions, the rain was becoming quiet and looking up at the sky through the treetops Harry caught the sun poking through the grey clouds. Checking over his right shoulder before moving onwards Harry had to look twice as Luna's shadowy figure lay curled in a ball against one of the looming trees. Harry stepped slowly towards her, and the closer he got, the more her quiet sobs could be heard and the more her shoulders shook, making her damp hair fall over her face being cupped by her hands. "Luna?" Harry spoke softly, "Luna, what's wrong?" Harry found himself crouching in front of her and reaching out for her hands, he grasped them gently and pulled them away from her face, Luna's tears streamed down and fell from her chin, she looked up at Harry and for the first time Harry saw how vulnerable Luna had become. Her eyes glistened as the tears fell down her cheeks. Harry held her hand and pulled her up to stand beside him, she stared into his eyes as he brushed her sodden hair out of her face and tucked a strand behind her ear being careful not to catch it on her dirigible plum earring.

Luna stared into Harry's eyes for what seemed like hours before finally releasing her hand from his, she didn't understand how he knew she would be there, but knew she was happy she was no longer alone. Harry pulled her into a hug and rested his head on her shoulder whispering into her ear, "Everything's okay Luna, everything is going to be okay, I promise." He felt he arms wrap around his waist and tighten as her sobbing began to settle and they stayed there as the sun light seeped through the cracks in the tree tops, bouncing off the droplets of water clinging to the leaves. Harry eased his grip around her body and she pulled herself away from him, he lifted his hand towards her face and wiped the tears which had streamed down her face, as he did, Luna lifted her hand and pulled his away, but she did not let go. Harry found himself leaning in towards her face and touched his lips to hers, she kissed him back her heart racing and felt all her pain and hurt from just moments before melt away, vanishing as the sun danced around them.

LotsOfLove


End file.
